


Alter Academia

by Sureizu



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Voltron: Legendary Defender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Minecraft, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sureizu/pseuds/Sureizu
Summary: Alter Academy is no ordinary academy. It is filled to the brim with creatures of all kinds-furry, even alien-all from different universes. Young Dominique transfers to Alter Academy after an incident that happened at her past school. Moving away from friends and especially family is tough for her, not to mention trying to fit in and finding new friends. Oblivious to the strange features the students, teachers, and even principal have, Domi soon realizes Alter Academy isn’t as bad as she thought. But, something changes all of that when something suspicious occurs with a friend. Domi’s world soon turns upside down. Is Alter Academy as safe and friendly as people have thought, or are there deep, dark secrets behind this school?





	Alter Academia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All of the characters do not belong to me. Although I have a non canon version of the SkyDoesMinecraft gang, they still belong to their respectful owners. My Hero Academia characters belong to Kohei Horikoshi. Voltron characters belong to DreamWorks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notch has some unnerving news to tell Lady Irene. I guess this is the start of mashing together a lot of worlds! What happens next? You just have to wait and see, I suppose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All of the characters do not belong to me. Although I have a non canon version of the SkyDoesMinecraft gang, they still belong to their respectful owners. My Hero Academia characters belong to Kohei Horikoshi. Voltron characters belong to DreamWorks.

**_A_** ** _man in his early twenties_** _was watching a group of kids_ of different race and species. They were playing, laughing and rough-housing- whilst trying to avoid contact with bad people, strangers, and, of course, the woods- ignorant to the terrible world they lived in. The man chuckled light-heartedly and sympathetically at how naïve his creations were. Nevertheless, this man somehow managed to smile at the children with love and compassion. He knew this group was special, although the kids were not aware of it yet. He saw greatness in each and every one of those kids. He knew how well their fate and destinies will intertwine with other individuals, as well as contradicting to this man who deemed importance. They were to contribute to doing great things in this corrupted world.

The man watched the kids as he contemplated. Suddenly, an unexpected thought crept into his mind, and he brightened as bright as the sun at his proposal. He stood up rather swiftly, only to regret that action. He groaned in pain and gripped his abdomen- which was bandaged up neatly and stained with blood- and he hunched over slightly. His eyes flashed white; a sign that greatly devastated the poor man, giving him a vision of the future. Because of this terrible news, the man was more than relieved he came up with a plan to resolve this upcoming event.

The man walked to his room to get ready to spread the message. He put on some armor, equipped his sword, and set off to meet with the leaders, rulers, and kings or queens of the closest and most well-known universes, whom were also the man’s closest companions and friends.

Once the man entered another realm that was connected to his, he was instantly confronted by the divine Lady herself. Stepping down from her elegant, pure-white thrown, her raven-colored hair bouncing on her head, she stopped. She smiled warmly at her familiar, and they bowed in each other’s presence.

           “Brother! What brings you here to the Diaries realm?” Her question was spoken with an elegant, smooth voice.

            The vigorous man smiled in reply. “Irene! Just call me Notch!” He replied in a deep and caramel voice. He smiled, but then went serious. “Do you remember over a månad I told you that your daughter would be destined to be a Warrior Princess just like you?” His voice was stern. 

           Irene nodded. “Yes, I do indeed remember. Why do you bring it up?” The young lady sounded a little uneasy.

           “Well, Irene, sister….it seems that her time is near,” Notch said, his voice still stern but unhappy.

         “But, it has only been a månad!” Irene exclaimed disconcerted.

         “I know, but I assure you I _will_ keep her safe. Our medieval era is coming to an end, Lady Irene. We must improve our worlds-combine them even! The technology era is also growing near. That means I will need your help, as well as others, to be mentors and teachers; to teach our descendants and people how to fight, how to use weapons, and to become stronger individuals.”

       Notch paused to take a breath. Irene looked at him in understanding. She nodded in comprehension, but her face showed dismay. Notch took notice and smiled down at his companion with sympathy; his eyes shown with condolence. Irene calmed down and grinned slowly back. The King of the æther put a hand to the Lady of the Minecraft Diaries realm’s shoulder.

     “Shad would be proud…,” Notch said in a tender tone. Irene smiled up sadly, her hair flowing in the spring breeze. Notch turned around and faced the sun as it set in the horizon. The remaining hair that was still on his head slightly flowed in the breeze.

      “…I’d foresaw a vision of the future that Void had sent to me…if we do not act now, I’m afraid my brother _and_ Shad will rise up for revenge…,” Notch spoke.

“…how long do we have?” Irene inquired softly.

_“In 10 years prior.”_

 

***


End file.
